What a Suprise!
by AMEDASANI
Summary: It starts out as Harry goes to the ice rink. When he gets to school wow. What a suprise. Rated for inappropriate words.
1. Chapter 1: Dudleys Birthday

AN: This is my second Harry Potter story. I know there is a lot of things like u and ur that don't make sense but I hate to type so the less I have to type the more story u get.  
  
Chapter 1: Dudley's Birthday!  
  
"Harry get down here now" Uncle Vernon shouted.  
  
Harry jumped down the stairs in a hurry.  
  
"Are u ready yet" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"Yes" Harry said.  
  
It was Dudley's b-day and instead of going to the zoo he decided on the ice rink.  
  
Harry was kinda glad about this but he was nervous.  
  
Dudley didn't know how to skate.  
  
Surly he would break the ice as soon as he stepped onto it.  
  
They got in the car after Dudley thumped down the stairs.  
  
Harry had gotten a job at the rink so they got in free.  
  
He also received some lessons on skating and now competed in some competitions for some more money.  
  
He had gotten a car and sent it over to Sirius's so the Dursley's couldn't take it from him.  
  
At the rink Harry went behind the counter and got his skates.  
  
He took Dudley, his friend, and his Uncle, and Aunt to 1 side of the building.  
  
This side was for inexperienced skaters.  
  
He went to the other side after telling Uncle Vernon he was working.  
  
He laced up his skates and got onto the ice at the other side of the building.  
  
There were 3 rinks.  
  
1 for inexperienced skaters, 1 for the competitions, and 1 for practice or the experienced skaters.  
  
He did a couple laps and started doing tricks.  
  
He wished his friends were there with him because he felt really stupid alone in the middle.  
  
When he finished a spin he saw a beautiful girl stepping out onto the ice.  
  
Her brown hair was up in a pony tail.  
  
She wore a little lip gloss and a practice suit.  
  
Harry was wearing his black practice pants and his green practice shirt.  
  
The girl skated around the rink a few times and Harry followed her at a distance and looked at how she skated.  
  
She turned around and saw Harry following her.  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Harry" she shouted.  
  
Harry looked at her more closely.  
  
"Hermione" he shouted.  
  
They skated toward each other.  
  
They hugged and Harry picked her up.  
  
They spun on their skates and smiled.  
  
As they skated off the rink Harry saw his couch.  
  
"So I take it u 2 know each other" Mr. Williams said.  
  
"We go to school together" Harry said.  
  
"Then u won't have a problem with skating together in the competition next month" Mr. Williams said.  
  
"Nope" Hermione said.  
  
"Nope" Harry said.  
  
"Excellent. Now if u'll follow me we will start on ur routine" he said.  
  
Harry and Hermione followed their couch into the rink for competitions.  
  
They got onto the ice.  
  
"Let's see what move's u 2 can do together. U both have had a partner before so u know the moves" he said.  
  
They skated around the rink.  
  
They both had done so many moves with a partner and they were such good friends they new what moves they were going to do before they started.  
  
They did all the moves they had learned before and finished.  
  
"That was excellent" Mr. Williams said.  
  
They skated to the middle as their couch skated onto the rink.  
  
Now for ur music" he said.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione can pick" Harry said.  
  
"And I know just the song" Hermione said. "Put this in" she said handing the tape to the couch.  
  
The couch popped the tape into the tape player and the music started.  
  
"I like it" Harry said.  
  
They stared moving and skating to the beats.  
  
When the song finished.  
  
The couch said "I should have known u would do so well on ur first try."  
  
They got off the ice and went to the front lobby where Harry saw Dudley.  
  
Dudley was looking Hermione hungrily.  
  
Hermione got behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned around to look at her.  
  
"Harry ur cousin scares me" Hermione said.  
  
"He scares me to" Harry said.  
  
Harry looked at Dudley again.  
  
"I think he likes u Hermione" Harry said.  
  
"Harry that's not funny" Hermione said.  
  
"True" Harry said before leading her over to the Dursley's.  
  
"This is Hermione Granger" Harry said.  
  
"Hi" Dudley said.  
  
"Um Hi" Hermione said hiding behind Harry.  
  
"Uncle Vernon can Hermione come over" Harry asked.  
  
"Um" Uncle Vernon said looking at Dudley who nodded his head fast.  
  
"Sure" he said.  
  
"I'm Petunia Dursley" Petunia said. 


	2. Chapter 2: Oh My God!

Chapter 2: Oh my God  
  
"I'm Vernon Dursley".  
  
"And I'm Dudley Dursley".  
  
"Nice to meet u all" Hermione said rather uncomfortably.  
  
"Lets go" Harry said.  
  
Petunia led Hermione, and Dudley to the car as Vernon stayed back with Harry.  
  
"If u do anything to mess up Dudley's chances with Hermione I'll kill u" he said.  
  
"Um, sure" Harry said smirking.  
  
Vernon sped up and met them at the car.  
  
Harry ran to catch up and got in just as they started to move.  
  
They headed toward #4 and Hermione called her parents on her cell phone.  
  
Harry sat between Hermione and Dudley as he was the skinniest from lack of food.  
  
When they got there Petunia led Hermione into the house with Dudley right behind.  
  
Harry saw him looking at Hermione's arse and clenched his fists.  
  
He sped up so he made it in the house before they slammed the door.  
  
He went up to his room really quick.  
  
There was Hermione's owl waiting for him.  
  
He opened the letter to find the shock of his life.  
  
He ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione. Is ur letter true" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes it is" Hermione said.  
  
Harry rushed forward.  
  
"Good because I love u too" Harry said.  
  
Hermione stood up.  
  
She put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist.  
  
And for the first time they kissed.  
  
When they broke apart Harry saw everyone looking at them.  
  
Harry took her hand and led her up to his room.  
  
He closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Ur room is cleaner then I thought it would be" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah well I have to be able to find everything for school or I would forget so many things" Harry said.  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Harry get down here now. Mrs. Figg needs help" Vernon shouted.  
  
Harry and Hermione went down the stairs holding hands.  
  
They went to the door.  
  
"Oh Harry dear will u help me with my groceries" Mrs. Figg asked.  
  
"Sure" Harry said.  
  
Harry and Hermione who was trailing him not wanting to be alone with Dudley walked across the street.  
  
Harry picked up 4 bags of groceries, and Hermione picked up the last one.  
  
They took them into Mrs. Figg's kitchen and left.  
  
It was almost dark now and instead of back to #4 they went to the park down the street.  
  
Harry pushed Hermione on the swings until dark.  
  
They started toward #4 but Harry liked to delay so they headed to Mongolia Crescent.  
  
As they walked through Harry stopped.  
  
Hermione do u have ur wand" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes"Hermione said.  
  
"Good. Take it out" Harry said.  
  
Hermione took out her wand.  
  
"Do u remember the pantronus spell" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said.  
  
"Good think of something happy" Harry said.  
  
Then all around them was cold.  
  
All the lights went out.  
  
"Harry does that mean what I think that means" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes Hermione it does" Harry said "Lumos".  
  
The alley was lit very little but enough for Harry to take Hermione's hand.  
  
Then they came.  
  
4 dementors surrounded them.  
  
"Expecto Pantronum" they said together.  
  
"Harry it's not working" Hermione said as two little wisps of silver shot out of their wands.  
  
"EXPECTO PANTRONUM" Harry shouted thinking of when they had kissed.  
  
A silver stag shot out of his wand and circled around Harry and Hermione protecting them.  
  
"Charge" Harry said.  
  
The stag charged at the dementors sending them flying.  
  
Harry and Hermione ran back to #4 and got in the house.  
  
"Where have u been boy" Vernon shouted.  
  
Harry and Hermione just ignored him and went up to Harry's bedroom.  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Is Harry here Vernon" someone asked.  
  
"He's in his room" Vernon said.  
  
Harry heard someone coming up the stairs.  
  
His door opened to reveal Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Pack ur things Harry ur getting on the next night bus to the Ministry" she said.  
  
Harry started packing his things as he asked Mrs. Figg ?'s.  
  
When he finished Hermione finished talking to her parents on the phone.  
  
She said she would be staying with Harry for the night at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Harry pulled his trunk down the stairs, and Hedwig's cage was being carried by Hermione.  
  
"We're leaving" Harry said.  
  
"Hermione is to stay with us then" Petunia said.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"Are u sure" He asked.  
  
"Put that thing away in front of us normal people" Vernon said.  
  
"Hermione will u be my girl friend" Dudley said.  
  
"No" Hermione said "Besides would u really want to go out with me if u knew what I was" Hermione said.  
  
"What are u" The Dursley's asked.  
  
"I'm a witch" Hermione said pulling out her wand.  
  
"What about Mrs. Figg" Petunia said.  
  
"I'm a witch too" Mrs. Figg said.  
  
They left the house and Harry said" Lumos".  
  
His wand lit up and he stuck it out.  
  
Then the night bus appeared.  
  
"Now u 2 go straight to the Ministry and stay there.  
  
Whatever u do don't give up ur wands" Mrs. Figg said.  
  
"To the Ministry of Magis please" Harry said to Erny the bus driver.  
  
"How have u been Stan "Harry asked the assistant.  
  
An: I hope u liked this chapter. I just got the fifth Harry Potter book but I have to clean up my room if I want to raed the rest of it. I got to page 50 somthin last night when my mom gave me the opportunity to read. So I will be posting as much as I can between cleaning and reading. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Ministry Of Magic

An: I know I haven't had a disclaimer so I will put 1 know. I do not I repeat do not own these characters. A few of them yes but the normal Hogwarts characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 3: The Ministry of Magic  
  
"I'm fine" Stan said "Just a little busy".  
  
"That's good" Harry said "This is my girlfriend Hermione".  
  
"Hello" Stan said.  
  
"Hello" Hermione said.  
  
Hermione lay down behind Harry and went to sleep.  
  
Harry sat in front of her so she didn't roll off.  
  
He talked to Stan until Midnight when he decided to sleep to.  
  
He lie down and instantly fell asleep.  
  
He was woken at 2:00am by Stan.  
  
"We're there" Stan said.  
  
"Thanks" Harry said.  
  
He woke Hermione up and they gathered there trunks.  
  
(They stopped at Hermione's house on the way).  
  
They got off the bus with Hedwig, and Crookshanks on top of they're trunks.  
  
They were met by Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and Dumbledore.  
  
They were ushered inside and led into the Ministers office.  
  
"I understand u performed underage magic in the form of a pantronus" Fudge said.  
  
"Yes" they said together.  
  
"And why is this" Fudge said.  
  
"We were attacked by Dementors sir" Harry said.  
  
"What were Dementors doing in Mongolia Crescent" Fudge asked.  
  
"Voldemort sent them there" Harry said.  
  
"Don't be silly boy Voldemort is dead" Fudge said.  
  
"He never died" Hermione said.  
  
"How would u know" Fudge said.  
  
"Because I believe Harry when he says he saw Voldemort in 4th year. It's been 3 years and u still don't believe" Hermione said.  
  
"That is because Voldemort is gone" Fudge said.  
  
"Only because I defeated him" Harry said.  
  
"U will be tried in wizard court for the use of magic outside school in a muggle area" Fudge said.  
  
Harry got up angrily.  
  
"U will be expelled from Hogwarts if u fail the trial" Fudge said.  
  
"What" Hermione said?  
  
"I am sorry" Fudge said.  
  
"No ur not" Harry said.  
  
They all left the office.  
  
"U 2 will stay in Diagon Alley until the ur trial" Dumbledore said.  
  
They gathered they're stuff and Dumbledore, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley escorted them to Diagon Alley.  
  
They rented a room and went to bed as it was 3:00am.  
  
When they woke up at noon they found a letter tied to Hedwig's leg.  
  
Harry took it and read it.  
  
"Our trial is on "Harry started "That dick head".  
  
"When is it Harry" Hermione asked.  
  
"The dick head put it on my Birthday" Harry said.  
  
"Hey cheer up" Hermione said "Lets go down and get some lunch".  
  
They got dressed and went down into the pub.  
  
They ordered some lunch and sat at the counter.  
  
"I still think it's unfair for us to go to trial just for protecting ourselves from Dementors" Harry said.  
  
"U were attacked by dementors" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah by my Aunt and Uncle's house" Harry said.  
  
"So ur being tried because u were defending ur selves" Tom said.  
  
"Yup" Harry said.  
  
"Well good luck" Tom said.  
  
"Thanks" Harry said.  
  
They finished eating and went into Diagon Alley.  
  
They went into Madam Malkams Robes for All Occasions.  
  
They bought robes and went to Olivanders to get they're wands checked.  
  
After that they went to get ice cream.  
  
They sat outside when they ate it.  
  
Hermione had Cookie Dough, and Harry had Super Man.  
  
They finished they're ice cream and went to the book shop.  
  
Harry looked at his book list.  
  
"Okay we need 'The Standard Book Of Spells Grade 7' By Miranda Gawshawk, 'A Guide to Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts' By Amanda Engel, 'The book of all Potions for Advanced students' By Chip Skylark, 'The book of all Potions Ingredients for Advanced students' By Rosalie Desilets, and 'The Mysterious Ways of Dark Wizards' By Amanda Engel" Harry said.  
  
The books were packed into a bag and they left.  
  
They took the rest of they're things and deposited them in they're Leaky Cauldron room.  
  
They finished they're shopping in time for dinner.  
  
They went to 1 of the restaurants in Diagon Alley and ordered Dinner.  
  
While they ate they saw many wizards, and witches enter the restaurant and look in Harry's direction.  
  
1 family entered with some little kids who started squawking about him.  
  
He smiled and waved to them.  
  
They started shouting to him yelling hi, and started pulling they're parent's arms.  
  
They pulled them over to his table.  
  
"Hi" Harry said.  
  
"Can we have ur autograph" 1 little girl asked.  
  
"Sure" Harry said taking the piece of paper and pencil from her.  
  
"Sorry about this" The kid's mother said.  
  
"That's alright" Harry said.  
  
"At least they get to grow up with parents" Harry said.  
  
He wrote his name on the slip of paper and handed it back to the little girl.  
  
"Here u go" Harry said.  
  
"Thank-u" she said.  
  
"Ur welcome" Harry said.  
  
The family left and Harry smiled.  
  
They finished eating and left.  
  
On the way to the pub Harry pulled Hermione into the quidettch store.  
  
"Harry can't we look at this store tomorrow" Hermione asked yawning.  
  
"No" Harry said "Look".  
  
Hermione looked at what Harry was pointing at.  
  
"Ron" They said together.  
  
Ron turned around.  
  
"Hey u guys" Ron said "What's with the hand holding".  
  
"Oh" Harry said "We're going out know" Harry said.  
  
"Not a surprise" Ron said. "I hooked up with Lavender over the summer".  
  
AN:I hope u liked this chapter. I will still try to post as much as I can but I am very busy. I have Cheer practices, Cheer camps, swim and stay fit, and I have to baby-sit. I will post every spare moment I have. I promise. Thank-u to those of u who are reading. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Court Room

Chapter 4: The Court Room  
  
"Where is she" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's probably looking for u" Ron said.  
  
Hermione left to go find Lavender.  
  
"So how u been mate" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I've been fair" Ron said "u".  
  
"Excellent since Hermione and I started going out" Harry said.  
  
"So is it true what it says in the paper" Ron said.  
  
"What's in the paper" Harry asked.  
  
"That u are Head Boy" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes" Harry asked.  
  
"That's excellent man" Ron said.  
  
"Hermione's Head Girl" Harry said.  
  
"Even more excellent" Ron said.  
  
Together they left the shop to find Hermione, and Lavender.  
  
"Over here u guys" Hermione yelled from the archway leading to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
They headed over there.  
  
"SO did u guys rent a room here" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah we're in room 18" Ron said.  
  
"We're in room 17" Hermione said.  
  
"Sweet" Lavender said.  
  
Together they walked into the Leaky Cauldron and up to they're rooms.  
  
They played a couple of games and went to bed.  
  
The next day was Harry's birthday.  
  
Harry and Hermione woke up to find Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius waiting for them to get up.  
  
They got dressed and ate breakfast.  
  
"Before we leave" Sirius said "Open ur preasents".  
  
Harry was handed boxes upon boxes.  
  
He sat down and Ron, and Lavender came in with more boxes.  
  
They piled them up in front of Harry.  
  
Harry opened Sirius's present first.  
  
"Sirius this is so cool" Harry said.  
  
"What is it" Hermione asked.  
  
"Harry lifted the present out of the box.  
  
"Oh how cute" Lavender, and Hermione said.  
  
Harry sat the puppy on the ground and Sirius beamed proudly.  
  
"U wanted a puppy when u were a baby but ur parents wouldn't let u have 1 so know as ur Godfather I gave u 1" Sirius said.  
  
"Thank-u" Harry said.  
  
Then he opened Lupins.  
  
It was a ring with an emerald on it.  
  
"It was ur Mothers" Remus said.  
  
Then he opened Ron's.  
  
It was a pisture of all three of them in they're 1st year.  
  
Then he opened Dumbledore's.  
  
It was a book.  
  
"What is this" Harry asked.  
  
"It's an empty book for u to put all ur adventures from all ur previous years at Hogwarts for everybody to read" Dumbledore said.  
  
"So it's an biography" Harry said.  
  
"Yes" Dumbledore said "It's also like a pensive" Dumbledore said.  
  
Then he opened Lavenders.  
  
It was a $100 dollar ticket to his fav restaurant Friday's.  
  
Then he opened Hermione's.  
  
It was a watch.  
  
"Press the button on the side" Hermione said.  
  
Harry pressed the button and the watch turned into a clock that had Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Remus on the hands.  
  
The #'s were now Travel, Home, Hurt, Work, School, Captured, Transformed.  
  
"Hermione this is awesome" Harry said.  
  
"He hit the button again.  
  
"Okay now we need to leave or we'll be late" Harry said.  
  
They all left and Ron, and Lavender went with them.  
  
When they arrived Harry, and Hermione were escorted to the place where they're wands were inspected.  
  
They got they're wands back and were givin name tags.  
  
They were then led to the court room.  
  
There were bleachers for the judge's, and friends were sitting.  
  
Fudge sat in the big middle chair.  
  
Harry, and Hermione sat down in the chairs in the middle of the room.  
  
Harry took her hand because he saw her shaking.  
  
"It'll be okay" Harry said.  
  
"U sure" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes" Harry said "We did nothing wrong".  
  
Hermione relaxed a little but was still tense.  
  
Fudge pounded his gravel and started to speak.  
  
"We are here to notice that underage magic was performed in a muggle area" Fudge said.  
  
"Mr. Potter is it true that u performed magic in the form of a pantronus" Fudge asked.  
  
"Yes" Harry said.  
  
"Are u aware that u were still underage" Fudge said.  
  
"Yes. Though I am no longer underage" Harry said.  
  
"And why is that" Fudge said.  
  
"Today is my b-day" Harry said.  
  
"And how old are u" Fudge said.  
  
"I am 18" Harry said.  
  
"Miss. Granger u also performed magic did u not" he asked.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said.  
  
"So u both performed magic" Fudge said.  
  
"Yes" Harry said "But it was totally legal" Harry said.  
  
"How can it be u are underage" Fudge said.  
  
Harry took out his wand.  
  
"Accio" Harry said.  
  
A big book came flying into the court room.  
  
It settled itself into Harry's lap and he started flipping through it.  
  
"Ah. Section H, Page 4" Harry said.  
  
(Just so u know each section in the book has page's 1-10).  
  
"If underage magic is performed in a muggle inhabited area it must be for defense, and defense only" Harry said.  
  
Fudge scowled.  
  
The jury looked at each other.  
  
"All in favor of clearing all charges raise ur hand" Fudge said.  
  
There were 15 people on the jury, and 13 of them raised they're hands.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"All in favor of expulsion from Hogwarts raise ur hands".  
  
The rest of the jury and Fudge raised they're hands.  
  
He scowled and banged his gravel.  
  
"All charges cleared" he said.  
  
Harry and Hermione shared a quick kiss before they stood up.  
  
They were met outside the door by the hole gang.  
  
They went out to lunch to celebrate.  
  
Harry ripped his tag off of his shirt and threw it away.  
  
AN: I hope u enjoy this chapter. The next chapter u will find out why it is called What A Surprise. Sincerely, Piper Halliwell 


	5. Chapter 5: Who is that?

Chapter 5: Who is that?  
  
Soon it was time to pack for Hogwarts.  
  
It was September 1st, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender were boarding the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Bye Sirius" Harry called waving to Sirius on the platform.  
  
Sirius had been cleared of charges the year before. Sirius waved and disappeared with a pop.  
  
The Hogwarts was speeding along the track as Harry, and Hermione told the new prefects what they were supposed to do, and what kind of new privileges they had.  
  
When they finished Harry, and Hermione sat down in silence.  
  
"I love u" Harry said.  
  
"I love u too" Hermione said.  
  
They kissed and made-out.  
  
When the lunch trolley arrived they both bought a pumpkin juice, 3 chocolate frogs, some licorice wands, and some pumpkin pasties.  
  
They ate there food and were no sooner disturbed once again.  
  
This time it was Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well" he said "Look what we have here".  
  
"Careful Malfoy. Wouldn't want to deduct points this soon would u" Harry asked.  
  
"U don't have the authority to deduct points" Malfoy said "Ur only prefects".  
  
"We're not prefects like u anymore Malfoy" Hermione said.  
  
"What did u get kicked off" Malfoy sniggered.  
  
"Not exactly" Hermione said.  
  
"More like promoted" Harry finished.  
  
"To what" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Head Boy, and Girl" Hermione said.  
  
"Now how many points should we take for being rude and doubting us" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh at least 15" Hermione said.  
  
"Very well. 15 points from Slytherin" Harry said.  
  
Malfoy left and Harry and Hermione went to find Ron.  
  
They searched the back of the train and went inside each compartment telling the occupants to get changed they were about to go into the last compartment when Ron called them.  
  
"Ron go get dressed" Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Hermione forgot about the compartment and went back to their own.  
  
"We are now arriving at Hogsmead Station.  
  
Please stay seated, and leave ur luggage to be taken to the castle separately" The conductor said.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down and talked until the train stopped.  
  
They climbed off and were met by Professor McGonagall.  
  
She led them to a separate carriage.  
  
When they climbed in it took off.  
  
They arrived at the castle before the rest of the students.  
  
They went into the Great Hall with McGonagall where Dumbledore gave them the list of balls, and flyers for Hogsmead, and the list of Quidettch games.  
  
Harry put them in his robes just as the students came into the hall.  
  
McGonagall left to gather the first years and Harry, and Hermione sat down.  
  
5 minutes later McGonagall came back in with the first years.  
  
They lines up in the front of the hall as McGonagall set the sorting hat on the stool.  
  
The first years looked at it.  
  
When it broke into song.  
  
(I know this song is from Harry's first year but my muse left and won't inspire me anymore today)  
  
"Oh u may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what u see, I'll eat myself if u can find a smarter hat than me, There's nothing hidden in ur head the Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell u where u ought to be". (I'm to lazy to go look up the entire song)  
  
When it finished everybody clapped. McGonagall started calling out names.  
  
"Avon, Aaron" Was the first.  
  
"Gryffindor" the hat shouted.  
  
They went through the A's, B's, C's, D's, E', F's, G's, H's, and the rest when Hermione saw some older students.  
  
When the first years finished Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Now we have the pleasure of some new 7th years attending our school" he said.  
  
Harry was laughing at a joke Dean told when he looked at the new students.  
  
He instantly stopped laughing.  
  
He was staring at the couple standing there in front of everybody.  
  
"Harry who is that" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry had seen enough pictures of his parents to be sure who they were.  
  
He stood up.  
  
He started walking toward the front of the hall.  
  
He passed his parents and started whispering to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore stood up as well.  
  
He walked around the table and looked at the 2 from the front.  
  
"It is them" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Harry had tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
"Mom, Dad" Harry whispered barley enough for them to here.  
  
Lily stepped forward and enveloped Harry in a hug.  
  
Then James joined them.  
  
Harry was now crying harder then he had ever cried before.  
  
Dumbledore hustled them into the back room.  
  
"How did u get here in ur 7th year bodies" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sirius gave us a box with all our memories in it and we opened it.  
  
Harry had already turned a year old.  
  
This box had all our memories from 7th year there for sending us to the future to be with our son in his 7th year and helping through the hard times. Not mention making him study hard" Lily said to Dumbledore.  
  
James and Harry were in a corner talking.  
  
"So do u play Quidettch" James asked.  
  
"Youngest seeker in a century in my 1st year" Harry said.  
  
"What broom do u have" James asked.  
  
"1st year I had a Nimbus two-thousand through 3rd year when it got smashed by the Womping Willow, at Christmas that year after Sirius escaped Azkaban he bought me a Firebolt. Now I have a Lightning Bolt" Harry said.  
  
"Excellent" James said.  
  
They continued to talk when Lily came over and they all talked.  
  
"U know ur missing dinner" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Then lets go" Harry said.  
  
"I see he got James appetite" Lily said.  
  
They walked back into the hall to see every one still looking at the door where they disappeared.  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table and every body started eating and talking.  
  
Harry, James, and Ron shoveled food onto they're plates.  
  
"Harry are u gonna introduce us to ur friends" Hermione asked.  
  
"They're not my friends" Harry said.  
  
"Then why were u crying" Ron asked.  
  
"They're my parents" Harry said.  
  
"Hermione stopped talking to herself.  
  
"This is my dad James Potter" Harry said, "and this is my Mother Lily Potter".  
  
"Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Hermione. Top witch in the 7th year and my fav girl" Harry said.  
  
"Stop Harry" Hermione said holding onto his arm.  
  
"I'm scared" Ron said.  
  
"Why" Harry asked.  
  
"U look like ur dad's twin and Hermione looks like Lily's twin" Ron said.  
  
They looked at each other and sure enough they looked like twins.  
  
AN: I think this was my longest chapter. Well there u go. U got the chapter where u found the surprise.  
  
Please go to this link and sign up with neopets if u haven't already. I need 10 sign ups. Please. Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Yeah

Chapter 6: Oh yeah!  
  
The next morning at breakfast Harry talked to his parents.  
  
He found out fast that they were just as mischievous as Sirius had told him.  
  
They're first call was Transfiguration.  
  
Harry for once was convinced by Hermione to sit in the front along with his parents.  
  
"Class u may know we have 2 new transfer students with us this year" McGonagall said.  
  
Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter" she asked.  
  
"May I tell them the truth" Harry asked.  
  
"Um" she said uncertain "Oh alright" she said at the look on his face.  
  
Harry was so happy he flipped over the desk and landed in front of the class.  
  
"The truth is that these are not really transfer students. They are my parents. They were sent here into they're 7th year bodies when my God Father gave them a box of 7th year memories. I was 1 so they already knew about me. So now they are here attending the year with us. Though I did a little research last night and when they go back no time will have passed by there" Harry said before sitting down.  
  
McGonagall who was standing off to the side now was in front of the class.  
  
"Very nice Mr. Potter. Now this year we will learn about Animagus" McGonagall said "Does anyone know about Animagus?" Harry, Hermione James, and Lily raised they're hands.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger" McGonagall said.  
  
"Well an Animagus has the power to change into a certain animal at will. This usually takes a few years to complete as u have to be very powerful" Hermione said.  
  
"Very good. 15 points to Gryffindor. Mr. Potter have anything to add" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Which one" James asked.  
  
"Harry" she said.  
  
"Only some people can change into more than one animal. To do that they have to be even more powerful then Voldemort was when he was alive" Harry said.  
  
"20 points to Gryffindor for that huge info" McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione leaned over "then that means ur a lot more powerful right" Hermione asked Harry in a whisper.  
  
"What was that Miss. Granger" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Um nothing" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm sure I heard something from ur mouth" she said.  
  
"Yes but I can't repeat it" Hermione said.  
  
"Why" she asked.  
  
"Harry told me not to tell any body" Hermione started.  
  
"No it's okay Hermione. U can tell her and the class" Harry said.  
  
He sank back into his seat.  
  
He hated showing off.  
  
Hermione stood.  
  
We have our own animagus's here in this class room" Hermione said.  
  
"Who is that now miss. Granger" she said.  
  
"Harry, and James of course" Hermione said.  
  
James looked at Hermione with a look of surprise.  
  
"Well yes that's true. I'm a" James started.  
  
"A stag" Harry said.  
  
"Yes. How did u know" James asked.  
  
"3rd year when I had to fight the dementors I produced a pantronus that looked like a stag. Sirius told me it looked like u in ur Animagus form. It looked like that because that was what I missed most" Harry said.  
  
"Sweet" James said.  
  
"Yes very nice. But what animal are u Mr. Potter" she asked.  
  
"What do u want to see" Harry asked looking very serious.  
  
"Excuse me" McGonagall asked.  
  
"What animal do u want to see" Harry repeated.  
  
"James why don't u transform" Lily said hurriedly not wanting her son to get in trouble.  
  
James transformed and Harry heard a lot of wows.  
  
He transformed into an owl flew to the top of the room where he turned into a monkey.  
  
He swung from the strings across the room.  
  
He landed on McGonagall's desk where he turned into a mouse.  
  
Then a rabbit.  
  
Then a tiger, lion, peregrine falcon and anything else he could think of.  
  
"Where did u learn that Mr. Potter" McGonagall asked.  
  
"From my Godfather" Harry said.  
  
The class continued as usual and they went to Lunch.  
  
They had a free period right after lunch so Harry ate fast and rushed to the library.  
  
Hermione and Ron figured he just had a lot of homework and didn't question him.  
  
The last class of the day was DADA.  
  
In that class he found out they would have 2 teachers that year as Amanda Engel (the new teacher) would be getting off for maternity leave.  
  
Even she didn't know who that teacher would be.  
  
When he took out his books he saw the author was Professor Engel.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
He turned to the back of the book and looked at her info.  
  
He saw a picture of her but it looked to him that she was about 17 in that picture.  
  
He raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter" she asked.  
  
"Were u 17 when u wrote this book" Harry asked holding it up.  
  
"Why yes I was" she said "Why do u ask".  
  
"Oh no reason" Harry said.  
  
He finished his work and left in a hurry.  
  
He headed for the library when he remembered dinner.  
  
He shrugged and kept going.  
  
He would get dinner from the kitchens later.  
  
He walked into the library and set his stuff down on a table.  
  
He disappeared into the rows of shelves and emerged with three books in his hands.  
  
He sat down and opened the first one.  
  
He took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.  
  
He finished around 11:00.  
  
He headed down to the kitchens after the new librarian pushed him out.  
  
He got some food and went back upstairs.  
  
"Dingle berry" Harry said.  
  
The portrait swung open and Harry climbed in.  
  
He started toward the tables where he set his stuff down and took out the parchment.  
  
He began to write some more.  
  
"What r u doing" Hermione asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"Making a spell" Harry said.  
  
"What" Hermione asked?  
  
"I'm making a spell. I'm almost done too" Harry said.  
  
"What does the spell do" Hermione asked.  
  
"It'll bring back my parents into what their bodies would look like now instead of their 7th year bodies" Harry said.  
  
"And when do u plan on casting this spell" Hermione asked.  
  
"At graduation when they leave. The only thing is". "Harry please don't tell me u have to kill ur self" Hermione said rushing forward.  
  
"No" Harry said "It will bring them back to life to what they should look like now instead of when they died" Harry finished  
  
. "Oh. Need any help" Hermione asked.  
  
"Actually yeah" Harry said "I need to find out what this says".  
  
Hermione walked forward and leaned over the book.  
  
"Harry this is in another language" Hermione said.  
  
"I know that is why I got all these books on language from the library today.  
  
I already know it's not French, English, German, Hebrew, Chinese, or Japanese" Harry said.  
  
"Then what language is it" Hermione asked to herself.  
  
Then a look of realization appeared on Harry's face.  
  
"What is it Harry" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's in Spanish" Harry said "Look. 'Se Sa Puada' means yes I can in Spanish. It's telling me that I can figure out the rest because it's in Spanish too" Harry said.  
  
"How do u know Spanish" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dudley was learning it at his school so naturally the Dursley's thought it would be unfair if I didn't have to learn it to" Harry said "Fortunately Dudley never learned it so I could go around the house speaking Spanish and they had no idea what I was saying"  
  
Author Note: I don't blame u if u think this Chapter kinda sucks but it's like 10:30pm here and I need some sleep. Night. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Talent Show

Chapter 7: The Talent Show  
  
The next day was Halloween. At the feast Dumbledore gave an announcement.  
  
"This year we will hold a talent show, for any, and all you wish to try out may do so on November 4. The talent show will be on November 10th. Students may do up to 3 acts" Dumbledore said.  
  
They ate dinner and went to bed. The next day Harry found Hermione outside on the frozen lake.  
  
She had her arms behind her back and she was skating around the rink.  
  
Harry conjured up some skates and stepped out onto the ice.  
  
He skated behind her silently before he grabbed her waist.  
  
She turned around still in his arms.  
  
"Hey Harry" she said.  
  
"Hey. So how about we enter the talent show together" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure. Even though I have 2 other acts" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. What kind of acts" Harry asked.  
  
"Well 1 I can't tell you and the other, I'm doing my gymnastics routine" she said.  
  
"Really" Harry said.  
  
"Then we better get crackin on this routine" Harry said.  
  
"Well I had an idea" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah" Harry said.  
  
"Lets just do our routine from the competition" Hermione said.  
  
"Well we should practice" Harry said.  
  
"We don't have a c.d. player" Hermione said.  
  
"We do now" Harry said pointing his finger at the bank.  
  
A c.d. player instantly appeared and started playing music.  
  
They started their routine from the competition where they won 1st place.  
  
They practiced until dinner time.  
  
Harry didn't see Hermione that much the next few days until the talent show try-outs.  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindor's that were trying out.  
  
They sat in chairs that were lined up along the hall.  
  
Dumbledore stood in front of them with the rest of the teachers.  
  
"We will go in numerical order. There are #'s on your chairs. Some of you have more than 1 #. That would be because some of you are performing more than 1 #. For the 1st try-out we will have" Dumbledore called different people up in front of the rest of them to do their act.  
  
Some people did dancing others did singing.  
  
Harry and Hermione were # 50 for their skate routine.  
  
"# 50" Dumbledore called.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood up.  
  
They walked in front of Dumbledore and the rest of the judges.  
  
Harry pointed his finger at the large empty space in front of them.  
  
An ice rink appeared.  
  
Harry and Hermione put on their skates that they had brought.  
  
They stepped onto the ice and the music started.  
  
The entire panel of judges was following there every move.  
  
When they finished everybody clapped.  
  
Authors Note: This chapter kinda sucks. But I hope you like it. 


	8. Chapter 8: Talenmt Shows and the Past

Chapter 8: Talent Show's, and the Past  
  
It was the day of the talent show. Harry was asked to leave when Hermione had to try out for her song. Now he was standing behind the stage with the rest of the students who made it. Hermione had the first act for her singing. Harry stood on the side of the stage and watched her as she walked out. Her bio was stated.  
  
"This song is dedicated to Harry Potter" a student over to the side said after she finished reading the bio.  
  
Harry stood up straighter. Hermione's music came on and she began to sing.  
  
"You've been there for me. No mater what the cost. My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus. You have always stood beside me. And I want to let you know. I'll be the 1 who hears your prayer. Don't have to ask me I'll be there. When you have nothing at all, you'll still have nothing to worry about. Noooooooooooooooooo" Hermione finished the song and Harry had a tear in his eye.  
  
He quickly wiped it away. He hugged Hermione and spun her around. He gave her a quick kiss and they went and sat in the audience to watch until it was her gymnastics routine. She went up and her music started. There were whistles and cat calls because she was wearing a tight leotard. She was tumbling. She had a springy mat to help her get more bounce and keep her safe. She did running round-off back hand springs, back hand springs, hand stands, flips, limbers and some things she wouldn't normally do. She finished and landed in her pose. She put on some pants and a shirt and sat down next to Harry. Soon they had to get to the back of the stage to change. Harry wore an emerald green long sleeved shirt, and black pants, and Hermione wore and emerald green sparkly skating costume. When they got to the side of the stage it was cold. The entire room was cold. The stage was bigger and it was ice. The entire population of Hogwarts was wondering what was going to happen. The stage darkened. Harry and Hermione quietly skated to the middle. The music came on and so did the lights. They began to move. The room was quiet. They never knew Harry did this kind of stuff. The thought it was kinda cool. They moved fast, and slow. They did tricks and moves. They finished with Hermione in his arms. They skated off amide all the cheering. They quickly changed and sat in the audience. Dumbledore came on the stage.  
  
"Now we will have a brief break until our judges choose the winner" Harry and Hermione were complimented on a good job until the judges made their decision.  
  
"And the winner is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger". They went up to the stage to claim the prize.  
  
After the show was dinner. Every one was congragaulating them. They were beaming at each other. After dinner there was a party in the common room. They stayed up until midnight. When they all finally went to bed Harry kissed Hermione good night among all the cat calls.  
  
The next few months passed until Christmas came. Harry was in the head Boy, and Girl courtiers when Hermione walked in. He was holding a box and looking at it.  
  
"What are you looking at" she asked.  
  
He snapped it close and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Nothing" He said.  
  
"Right" she said. She sat next to him.  
  
"Has every one gone home for Christmas" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron and Lavender are staying here" Hermione said.  
  
"So what are we going to do" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well it's our last year here so I arranged it with Dumbledore to go to your parent's house for Christmas. I asked their permission of course" Harry said.  
  
"Oh Harry" Hermione said throwing her arms around his neck  
  
. He kissed her and laughed.  
  
"Your welcome" he said.  
  
They packed their trunks with magic and went to Dumbledore's office to flu. When they got to her house Mrs. Granger greeted them warmly and happily. They stowed their trunks in the bedrooms and went down to the kitchen for dinner. After dinner they had a delicious desert and a cup of hot chocolate in the den with the tree. They sat around the room talking about their school and occasionally asking questions about their relationship. Hermione headed off to bed at about 11:00 and Harry got closer to her parents.  
  
"You now how serious I am about Hermione and well I want to ask her hand in marriage" Harry said confidently.  
  
Mr. Granger beamed at his wife.  
  
"Nothing would make us happier then to see you to together in marriage. I haven't seen her like this since she found out she was a witch" Mrs. Granger said.  
  
Harry headed off to bed knowing he had their approval and tomorrow Christmas would be the day. The next morning Harry woke up to Hermione sitting on the end of his bed bouncing.  
  
"Morning Hermione" he said lazily.  
  
"Up, up, up" she said knocking his head.  
  
He laughed and sat up. He got out of bed and put a shirt on and some pants. He combed his hair and she dragged him downstairs. They sat down at the table and Hermione piled some food onto his plate poured him a cup of coffee and sat down to eat.  
  
"Exited are we" he asked laughing.  
  
"Well the sooner you eat the sooner we can open presents" she said.  
  
He finished and she dragged him into the living room with his coffee. She sat him down on the couch and dragged her parents in who also had their cups of coffee.  
  
"How many cups of coffee did she have today" Mrs. Granger had.  
  
"Well at breakfast she had 4 cups and she had another 4 cups before I woke up" Harry said.  
  
"No wonder she's so hyper. Does she drink this much coffee at Hogwarts" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"No. She only has 1 cup their" Harry said.  
  
Hermione threw a present at him after he had set his coffee down. He caught with seeker reflexes right before it hit his face. He set it in his lap. They opened presents together. Harry received many things. Hermione had gotten lots of things as well. Harry had bought both her parents some things they would like as they were both dentists. Hermione sat down next to him pouting.  
  
"Whats wrong love" he asked.  
  
"You didn't get me any thing" she said.  
  
"Wait" Harry said. He pulled out a box from his pocket.  
  
"Hermione will you marry me" he asked opening the box. Hermione gasped and looked at him. She flung herself on top of him and kissed him senseless.  
  
"Does that mean yes" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course" she said. Harry slipped the ring on her finger as she kissed him again. Mr. Granger coughed loudly and Harry and Hermione broke apart.  
  
"Well what do you say we celebrate" he said.  
  
"Well I kinda wanted to show Harry around" Hermione said.  
  
"By all means" he said. Hermione dragged him up the stairs and shoved him into his room to change. She went into her room and changed into some heavy jeans, a sweatshirt and a heavy jacket with some ear muffs. She knocked on Harry's door and he came out also in heavy jeans a sweatshirt, a heavy jacket, and some ear muffs. They went outside and Hermione led him down the street. They held hands through their gloves and walked around the city. They saw little children running around in their front yard and making snow angels. They walked into the park and saw many couple's also walking around holding hands. Hermione saw a few people she knew but she didn't talk to them. They were walking down the path when Hermione's name was called. She turned around and looked at the person. He came running up at her. He lifted her up and spun her around. He hugged her tightly. He moved to kiss her but she got out of his grasp.  
  
"Who are you" she asked.  
  
"Don't you remember your boyfriend" he asked smiling thinking she was kidding.  
  
"I know my boyfriend and your not him" she said.  
  
"Yes I am. I'm Derek. We went out last summer before you went to cheer camp" he said.  
  
"Then I broke up with you" she said. She turned around and they began walking again.  
  
"Come on Hermione we both know you didn't mean it" he said running up to her again.  
  
"Sorry I wasn't kidding" she said.  
  
"Then at least tell me this is your brother" he said.  
  
"Sorry" Harry said.  
  
"Come on Hermione don't go out with him just because you feel sorry for him" Derek said.  
  
"Excuse me" Hermione said "I'm not going out with him because I feel sorry for him. I love him" Hermione said.  
  
"That's what you think" he said.  
  
"Leave me alone" Hermione said. She turned around and began to pull Harry. Derek grabbed her.  
  
"Let go of me" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"She said let go" Harry said. He punched Derek in the face and he let go of her. She grabbed onto Harry. He raped his arms around her and they began to walk the other way. They made it out of the park and headed for the movie theater that was showing a Christmas movie. An: Sorry it took so long but I have lots of Homework, and cheer practice and games, and I have a major writers block. 


End file.
